1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to documenting procedures, and more particularly to graphically documenting procedures.
2. Related Art
Conventional process documentation may be performed in a paper format. Word processing software applications may be conventionally used to document a procedure. The procedures may be generally placed in bound procedures manuals. In an exemplary, illustrative manufacturing plant floor environment, an operator may be assigned to perform a process and may refer to the procedures manual in performing a step. The operator may keep manual records, e.g., on a clipboard, of steps of a procedure that have been performed.
Control engineering has evolved over time. Conventionally, humans were the main method for controlling a system. More recently electricity has been used for control and early electrical control was based on relays. Electrical relays allow power to be switched on and off without a mechanical switch. Conventionally, relays may be used to make simple logical control decisions. The development of low cost computers has brought the most recent revolution, the programmable logic controller (PLC). The advent of the PLC began in the 1970s, and has become the most popular conventional manufacturing control. PLCs have gained popularity on factory floors and are expected to remain predominant for some time to come. The popularity of PLCs may be attributed to the advantages that PLCs offer over conventional control systems. PLCs are cost effective for controlling complex systems. PLCs are flexible and can be reapplied to control other systems quickly and easily. Computational abilities of PLCs allow more sophisticated control than conventionally available solutions. Troubleshooting aids coupled to PLCs make programming easier and reduce downtime. Also, reliable components make PLCs likely to operate for years before failure.
A distributed control unit may direct the operation of a process or of part of a process. A distributed control unit may be, for example, a PLC. A distributed control unit may be coupled to another computing device. For example, a distributed control unit may be coupled to a general purpose computer such as a personal computer, a mainframe computer, or a server. The general purpose computer may, for example, facilitate the programming of a distributed control unit, for example, a PLC, by a user, the presentation of data to a user, the manipulation of data provided by a distributed control unit by a range of software, the transformation of data from a distributed control unit to a range of data formats, and the transfer of data from a distributed control unit to remote locations. In a type of distributed computing scheme, several distributed control units, for example, PLCs, may be coupled to a single general purpose computer. Such a distributed computing scheme may facilitate the upgrading of an already existing control structure, the fast, local control of a process, or the design of fail-safe systems. Several general purpose computers may be coupled to one or more distributed control units allowing, for example, for the programming of and monitoring of data generated by a distributed control unit at several different locations.
Software may be used in directing a sequential process. Sequential manufacturing processes may include, for example, a machine tool process or a pharmaceutical or drug manufacturing process. INBATCH™ available from InSource Software Solutions of Richmond, Va. U.S.A. and RSBizWare Batch available from Rockwell Software Inc. of Milwaukee, Wis. U.S.A. are examples of software for directing a sequential process. Manual or automatic execution of a process may be directed by software. Manual execution of a process may be more economical and appropriate if a process is small in scale or requires application of an operator's judgment, for example, in the execution of a process under development. Automatic execution of a process may be practical if it is a high-throughput or well-understood process so that conditions and responses may be anticipated.
Software for the facilitation of the development of systems and products exists. For example, MOIS from Rhea System S.A., of Louvain-La-Neuve, Belgium is intended for preparation of satellite and space probe missions.
Documentation of a process or procedure may be required when one develops a process, or when ensuring uniform performance of a documented procedure. Conventionally, procedure documentation has been a largely manual process. For example, conventionally, bound procedures manuals have been used to document a procedure and its steps. In order to monitor process development, performance of a procedure may be documented. Documentation of use of a process may also be required to be filed with a regulatory agency. For example, the U.S. Food and Drug Administration requires the filing of papers documenting pharmaceutical or drug manufacturing processes. IBATCH® and PROFICY™ available from GE Fanuc International, Inc. of Foxborough, Mass. U.S.A. maybe used to perform some of these functions.
Conventional software and systems for documenting processes may be limited in the length of text that may be entered by a process designer in order to guide an operator. The operator may receive a short text string, for example, a short code or a reference to a manual, so that the operator must then spend time to look up the action or instruction associated with the code or reference in a bound paper procedures manual. Conventional software and systems are limited in length of text strings that an operator can enter in order to update or comment on information directing a process. Thus, conventionally, an operator must maintain a separate manual log book.